jarvis_app_non_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
J.A.R.V.I.S-A Second Screen Experience
Marvel's Iron Man 3 - JARVIS: A Second Screen Experience, also known simply as JARVIS: A Second Screen Experience or the Jarvis App, is a high-tech novelty application for Apple mobile devices. It was released on the 10th of September 2013, in the United States, and can only be available for download in the U.S. Apple Store. Coinciding with the Blu-Ray release of the Iron Man 3 film, the application was inspired by the character of the same name in the films, who is the'' A.I. J.A.R.V.I.S.'' The application features an integrated clock system, a calendar, an alarm clock, a messaging system with J.A.R.V.I.S., plus a weather system and the armor gallery that you browse through all of Tony's 42 Iron Man suits, all of which were voiced by Paul Bettany who portrays J.A.R.V.I.S. in the films. Features J.A.R.V.I.S. A.I. This feature allows the user to receive messages from J.A.R.V.I.S., or speak to him using active voice commands through the Mic. available on the device used. When you push 5 times his core he will say that he erases all the data.This doesn't cause anything in the device.If it did,the app would be dangerous for the Apple device. Integrated Clock & Weather System Check time, local weather as well as set alarms through the integrated Clock mode. Social Media Access Initiate media delivered in messages, including video, audio, image, ringtone or website. Ringtones The user is able to download ringtones from the applicaction and install them directly to their Apple mobile device, especially in a phone. Many ringtones are available from Jarvis, and hundreds more will be available for use through upcoming updates. Armor Gallery This feature allows the user to view all 42 or Tony's unique Iron Man suits, either after unlocking them through scanning the AR codes in the Iron Man 3 Blu-Ray. Saying JARVIS Roll Call will unlock them instantly but it is unknown if this is a glitch or not. The gallery also features an additional "Ghost" secret file which is the teaser trailer of the Avengers 2. AR Codes in the Blu-Ray: If you want to unlock the Armors with Blu-Ray watch its intro which says about the AR codes and gives you one.Once scanned you get Mark I-VII.So it gives you the Hall of Armors. Here is the full list of the locations for all 12 of the remaining codes: *'Play the Marvel One Shot: Agent Carter bonus feature* 'Unlocks Mark VIII – Mark X '' *'Highlight the Sneak Peeks item on the main menu, then press up on your remote Unlocks Mark XI – Mark XIV'' *'Play the Gag Reel* 'Unlocks Mark XV – Mark XVII '' *'Highlight the “Deconstructing the Scene” bonus feature and press right on your remote '''''Unlocks Mark XVIII – Mark XX '' *'Click on Set Up and highlight “subtitles” then press left on your remote ''Unlocks Mark XXI – Mark XXIII '' *'Play the Iron Man 3 Unmasked bonus feature* 'Unlocks Mark XXIV – Mark XXVI *'Click on Extended & Deleted Scenes and scroll over to the deleted scene titled “Hey is that Thor?” then press right 'Unlocks Mark XXVII – Mark XXIX '' *'Click on Scene Selection and navigate to the scene titled “Tony Hacks AIM” then press up Unlocks Mark XXX – Mark XXXII '' *'Play the movie itself* ''Unlocks Mark XXXIII – Mark XXXV'' *'Click on languages and highlight Espanol (Spanish) then press right 'Unlocks Mark XXXVI – Mark XXXVIII '' *'Click on subtitles and highlight Francais (French) then press right Unlocks Mark XXXIX – Mark XL *'''Click on Audio Commentary and highlight the option “on” then press up ''Unlocks Mark XLI – Mark XLII'' Blu-Ray Player Controller When connected to the same network as the Blu-ray player, J.A.R.V.I.S will function as the Blu-ray remote control, or the user can simply "say what you see" and the app will do the rest. Category:Iron Man and Badges In One Place! Category:Teaser Trailer